User talk:Ash622
Welcome Hi, welcome to NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainsplash987 (Talk) 18:19, October 7, 2012 No, there's not really a main storyline, but we make our own plots. You can meet Shimmerbreeze and Swiftsand(Misty) in the middle of the camp when your on. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 19:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ASH! Get on WFW CHAT! Or IRC! or both... NOW! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 23:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hai Ash! I can make ya a siggie if you want. What should it say, and what colors? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 00:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Here it is. I'm SO sorry, but just couldn't get it to link to The Army Series. I'm such a fail at coding ): So to make it work, go to Preferences and type { {SUBST:User:Ash622/Sig} } without the spaces.Tell me if it works or not! [[User:Ash622|'The Army Series']][[User talk:Ash622|' Rainheart]] '&Fishleap ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh and if you want to change it here's the link: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:Ash622/Sig?action=edit Hey Ash! I'm SO glad to hear that you like this place! :D So, to link to The Army Series, put [ http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/The_Army_Series The Army Series ] except without the spaces between the brackets. I think you can probably still code that and everything. Hope this helped! If it didn't, feel free to tell me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 20:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hai Ash! I'm so glad it worked ^-^ I'm on NC IRC, if you wanna join me! All you have to do is click here! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'''Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 22:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Reedwhisker is now a mentor. Reedwhisker you have served your Clan well, it is time you get a apprentice, your apprentice is Dovepaw. - Misty Hi Ash! That's a great idea :D I'll tell Ninja and Misty and Moon and see what they think of it, k? That would really help... I just hope one of them has the energy to do it xD. jk Thanks! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 19:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea what time zone that is... so um, message me when you're on, k? :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 21:40, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Ash, uh I have no idea what happened, or how to put it back. I'm really sorry. ): User:Mistybird/sig Hey Ash! Sorry I missed ya, but Beechfur will come see Rainheart as soon as possible.(You want a yes right?) And hmm... how bout Shimmerbreeze? She's on the shy side, but I think she'd like a mate. ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 11:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) LOL, no I don't think so. You can probably just mention to Moon that your kit should become an apprentice soon and maybe we can arrange a ceremony or something. Also, aw, sounds good! Tell me when you're on and we'll RP. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 19:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Get on WFW chat! Pwease? NOW! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 01:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ash, you on? Want to roleplay? Join me on chat. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 02:54, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was sleeping :( I am A survivor! 12:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :D I am A survivor! 21:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Here is the picture! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] I LOVE THE SIGGIE ASH! TIS AMAZING! THX! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 17:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) YESYESYESYESYES! We're all on WFW chat! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 17:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Here is Wolfpaw: Hailpaw: Here is Rainheart! Sorry she looks a little wierd. Im just not that good... "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:51, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! even though they aren't too good. Are you on? "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll be on both in around 10-15 mins! Hope to see you then :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Are you on? If so, meet me on WFW chat! :D[[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 01:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure if you wanted them together or separate, but I have a pic of just Rainheart too. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:52, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Are you on? You'd better be! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ashy where were you yesterday????? Robo missed you very much. Very much indeed <3 "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 14:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) HI ASH! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 20:40, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D Did you get my picture? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 20:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Huzzah! Horray! You like it! :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) That^ was supposed to be a :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ROBO IS ON!!! And she can't wait to hear :D Now you must be on too! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh! I was having dinner and now I must take a shower. Time is so cruel... Tell you when I am back! I pawmose :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I am on! :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) *gasps* AMAZING!!! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK ON! NOW! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:33, November 15, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK SOON MY BESTY ;( TONIGHT OR ELSE... "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat is being extremly wierd... NC IRC? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 18:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Notice Your last edit was on November 26th. Since that was over three weeks ago, you're recieving a warning: Unless you reply to this message within the next five days, your characters will be moved to StarClan and placed for adoption. After replying, any characters that aren't RPed within the three days after will be moved without notice. For more information, or if you have any questions about this, please comment on my blog. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,]] eh? 19:46, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Where are you going Ash? FOR TWO MONTHS!!!What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 16:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's alright :) But, apart from Crane, you have more charries than anyone else, so you should get rid of some. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3| Ninja ]][[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3| 'talk ']][[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] 16:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I know its crappy but I am in a horrible mood at the moment so just be happy that you have it. [[User:Roboflight|''' Robo ]][[User talk:Roboflight| talk ]][[User blog:Roboflight|'''blog]] Its no big deal really... Anyways Im outta picture counts on WFW so you will have to save it to your computer and post it on WFW. If we have difficulties I guess I can give up my last picture upload ;) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Its just life being unfair -_- Something at school happened and the whole lot of us are extremly pissed and want to kill the girl... But ANYWAYS putting that aside, you still has to judge TWO contests :3 Pwease? For Roobear? I worked extremly hard to get TBTB done in time and it sucks because of that so... PUHLEASEEEE What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 15:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) It's so bad I'd have to redo it. MONDAY OR SUNDAY SKUNDS GREAT CAN'T WAIT :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Love to have ya, bra ;) IDK HOW much longer I can stay though...What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 03:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I am on WFW chat alone... bored. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 07:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ASH GET ON NC CHAT! I ADDED TONS AND TONS O EMOTES :DDD ITS PERFECT FOR YOU TO SPAMMMM What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:44, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shashy, Fishleap dearly needs your support in the election for a temporary deputy. SO SUPPORT HIM :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 03:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Rainy's latest blog is where you vote in the comments xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 03:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Notice (sort of) Hello, The only cat you RP with is Hailpaw. The last time you RPed with a cat other then Hailpaw was on January 28th. If you do reply to this message by March 16th, your other cats will be put up for adoption and/or deleted. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Okay! :D WAIT. WHY IS THIS GOLD? lol [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' ZOMG ASH ARE U STILL ON?! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| '''Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 04:22, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol a few weeks ago xD Before he became a candidate for deputy. I actually created him for the purpose of being Mistybrook's mate! What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ASH! Are u on? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 18:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) NOMINATE HAILXRAIN :DDDDD Ginger Hey, just asking, have you completed my signature that I requested yet? Its been 19 days and you said it would be three maximum. I don't REALLY mind, but its on my nerves a bit. :3 {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 07:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, its perfectly alright! I get lazy too! Don't worry! I can't wait! I don't mind about the look, but I love green, rainbow and blue. If that can be included! {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 10:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You're out of school already? I'm so jelly! I have till next Friday >.< Ah XD OMG ASH! I looooovvvvveeeeeeee itt! Thanks SOOOO much! And yes, I don't know how to do coding and stuff! Now, how to get it working? {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 22:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) rainbows ponies I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 23:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) IT WORKS oguduogygufdsuhaf HI HI HI HI HI HI It's okay.... It'll get better soon. 23:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw is waiting here so she and Hailpaw can become warriors together. No pressure, whenever you're on. Sorry if I'm being a butt xD you know how much I ship em <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ']] Whoops sorry. And yay! PS: Are you coming on Quest 2? '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 22:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Okeydokey! Wanna RP now? http://sketchtoy.com/36755013 ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 22:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ASH!!!! :D Chat? Roleplay? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh you can just RP its death and if I don't edit their pages to SC, just remind me :) Rainy User Talk Blog 03:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) xDDDD I'll consider him, though Robo doesn't RP anymore. Rainy User Talk Blog 20:49, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I <3 you so much for that blog. :D Youdabest [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Okay! :D NC Group picture I was wondering if you wanted to be in the the NC group picture. Do you want to? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 20:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I iz very appreciative of the HailXRain thing on your userpage. ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Because I'm just]][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] WHOOOO :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] oi, done with your userpage fill out the blanks tho, pls :) ~ '''Robo' User Talk Blog ~ 18:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) No problemo, it was fun :) Glad you liked it, dearrrrrrrr ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 18:42, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Kk! Message me if you see I'm on :D ASH. YOU'RE BACK. I LUFFLES YOU <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] KK :D [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] That's okay Ash! I might not be on though- I have to go soon. [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] I miss you :( ~ '''Robo User Talk Blog ~ 01:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ash? Are you back? I MISSED YOU SO MUCHI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 20:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I've missed you so damn much, honey, and I seriously would not believe my eyes when I looked through the logs and saw none other than YOUUUUU Things have been shit on this place if you haven't noticed. People are treating Rainy like she's a toddler thats just trying to hurt their feelings when she's clearing up drama and everyone else is just being a bitch to her >_> Anyways, Robo just got back from the tv where she watched a Bayern game and she enjoyed it very much, because she enjoys anything that involves that team. And she's also phsyced because she's realized she'll be able to watch Dortmund's game tomorrow as well and the last time I saw them play was may and that was champions league and yeah. But remember that blog about hurting anyone whose mean to the admins, that you made. Well, uh, you have a lot ''of ass to kick but hehe. And we were complaining before *_* Anywho, how've you been? Excited for highschool? I know i am, I'm so so so desperate for highschool to be different than middle school. High school is in the picture and it's my number one life goal to get into an ivy league so i've got a lot a lot and a lot of work to do-kinda but not kinda looking forward to it :p But um, so I love you, and you should know that since it's summer i expect you to pop up. I'm in a completely different time zone which is ten hours ahead of yours and I will remain in this timezone till mid-august so it might be hard BUT TRUE LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDARIES<3 And yeah. I've missed you. And I hope you're having a good time. SUmmer for me has been sleep, eating-or holding myself back from hogging(Robo's giving a go at controled healty/diet eating and she's actually siucceeding whoooottt) and watching tv-mostly football(what em Americans call soccer) and Pretty Little Liars which I have now formally joined the fandom of(And Hanna's mom just got arrested and all this time I thought she was guulty but she's not and now she's in jail and A and Toby and Ezra attacked that car-I ''know ''it was him, and Aria and Mike was mean and then selfish and then nice and sweet and awww and Spencer and Hanna because I love Hanna and A and Alison and who the hell is CeCe drake anyways? BUT we get to figure out who Red Coat is on halloween during the halloween special 8D I'm convinced it's not Alison because I don't want it to be ALison and you have no idea what I'm talking about so I'll shut up now.) Oh yeah, and I'm writing too and Im getting rather close to finishing my fourth nove, but this one I like and I think it'll be good and I'm ctually gonna publish this one and it's a fantasy and I don't love the writing so much but my charachters I love to much to ditch so I',m keeping this one. Anyways long update. To make the story short I miss you and I love you and MY SIGNATURE CAN PROVE THAT JUST LOOK BELOW IF YOU WILL ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 20:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I missed you too and I apporove of you wacking some ass out of ass because yus. Also, you should get on in like... one hour maybe. It's halftime now and I'm int he middle of watching a very very tense super cup between Fener andour terrible suckyass rival Galatasaray, who we can't seem to beat because we are even more suckass then them ;-; And, it's cool that you play soccer. I might be doing martail arts this year and yeh. I'll answer your question on chat cos I'd rather not publically advertise it(tho most of the wiki probably already knows >_>). And yeah, you should continue wtahcing. It doesn't ''really ''get good till season 3/4 and yes and it's fantastic. Also, I can't wait to publish my novel(if I can get it there) but yes and yes, and you shouldn't all asleep while watching pll thats rude to fantasticness. Also I was tough. I did a ''real ''ban. I banned him through the way of the unicorn. Do you know how damn serious that is? You can't. It's impossible. But meh and yeh not as sharp as we once were but lotsa users means a lotsa drama. And I'm more than a bit nervous for highschool so Ima lend you some of my own nervousness because and eep and I'd like to say more but I'm terrible rushed at this moment because half time is going to end in like- Now. Shit, see you later, in like idk how many minutes. PRAY FOR MY TEAM WONT YOU WE HAVE TO SHOW THESE PIMPLES WHAT WE'RE MADE OF(which isn't much but still). And yeah, my sig rules. Problem, bra? ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 18:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) (is still hapy to hear from Ash)I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:45, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Well it just went overtime(holy shit we're doing terrible we really deserve to lose but I'm a faithful person so I refuse to give up quite yet) so add another 30 minutes and then possibly another 10/20 if it goes to penalities after that which is really our best hope atm :C Pray for us, Ash, we ''really ''need it ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 19:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) GET YOUR ASSYPOO ON SO I CAN SOB IN YOUR ARMS AND YOU CAN HOLD ME AND TELL ME S'ALL GONNA BE OKAY EVEN THO ITS NOT ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 20:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ASH. YOU ARE SURROUNDED. SURRENDER THIS INSTANT. (In other words, get yo butt on chat) '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 20:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I see how it is. Sandwiches, huh? You left me for a sandwich. YOU'RE ONE TRUE LOVE, FOR A SILLY LITTLE SANDWICH. IT'S OVER. DON'T BEG. DON'T CRY. I'll see you in ten minutes ;) Rainy User Talk Blog 20:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Well I went to bed. And Ash we lost, we lost the super cup againts those galatdumdassessssss ;-; We were doing terribly and then they scored and then we were fantastic but we COULND'T WIN AND I BLAME THE REF AND IT WASNT FAIR. I refused to stay to watch the trophy be lifted, I was out of emotions for the day :/ But lol my relatives were so shocked when they realized how serious I was taking it they were like 'wow this is really pissing you off isn't it' and all I could manage was a stiff head nod because we really did deserve that amg and no and we were one player down but still fantastic and jussssttt ;-;;;;; We shall talk today, though, pleasseeee. And you shall get on earlier today so I can catch you :p ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 13:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! How'd you like to be a chat mod? ^ ¬ ^ Let's talk about... the brunost that closed down a tunnel at Tysfjord, Northern Norway! + Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. Yep, that's pretty much it~ ^ ¬ ^ Get on NC IRC pleaseeee<3 ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 16:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) OKAY ASH! TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE ON Rainy User Talk Blog 20:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC) GODDAMMIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I MISSED YOU AGAIN?! *sobs uncontrollably* <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] OKAY! I LOVE YOU XD [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] I'm holding you to that. If I miss you again, heads will roll. [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] You betterrrr [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] I'M GETTING ON, I'M GETTING ON. GET ON RIGHT NOW, YOU [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' so we can start it all over again]] Haiii. I miss you <3 '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 21:32, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Ash :3 I really miss you... Just leaving a message to say I really really '''really 'hope we can talk soon<3 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 23:39, February 4, 2014 (UTC) oh my gosh you answered so quickly eeep robo and i both left, actually, and robo deactivated her account. i'm not allowed on chat anymore, i'm just sticking around and commenting on stuff, but i don't roleplay. um, yeah, i miss you like a ton, and i can't wait till we can talk or something <3 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 02:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) i'm not 100% sure why she left, to be honest. and there's a new rule that you have to roleplay 3 times per month to use chat... don't feel bad, hon, we've all got school and rl things to worry about before wikia ;3 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 03:59, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ASH OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU. HI! How are you? And what do you mean what happened to the wiki? XD I forget how you remember it, but I shall explain anything you want to know! '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 18:56, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh and I LOVE the song in your siggie. Imagine Dragons ftw PS: Ninja can't get on at the moment, but she says she misses you and loves you! Rainy User Talk Blog 18:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Yassss, we must reunite our couples! I'll be on Chat on and off, and I'm online for a while now Rainy User Talk Blog 21:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) my laptop is about to die but HI ASH I LOVE YOU I HOPE WE CAN TALK SOON<33333 ;* [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 21:39, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ASHHHHHH look at this beautiful drawing that robo made a long time ago it should remind you of the beautiful times we had together and make you cry and then come back because you miss us. i'm back and moon is back so now you have to come back too. (this is ninja i have a new account so like ye) why don't you come away with me, my love, we'll do what it takes, i'll keep you safe. why don't you stay by me? when the time comes, we'll escape